


Le séducteur

by Melie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cultural References, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Merlin/Gwaine sous-entendu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le séducteur

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à la BBC.

« Regarde-moi, jeune sorcier. A présent, tourne ton regard vers ton... amant, si j'en crois votre aura. Ne rougis pas, contente-toi de le regarder. Reviens vers moi. Vers lui, désormais... votre prénom, chevalier ?  
\- … Gwaine.  
\- Gwaine. Certes. Regarde-moi. Et regarde Gwaine.  
\- Je pense que ça suffit, le jeu des regards.  
\- Pardonnez-moi, Gwaine, mais il ne me semble pas vous avoir sollicité de nouveau. Et voilà, je ne sais plus où j'en étais... ah oui. Moi. Je pense que la dissemblance est plus que frappante, ne serait-ce que du point de vue de l'odeur...  
\- Hey !  
\- Chut, fit Merlin, qui commençait à s'amuser.  
\- Je disais donc, nous sommes on ne peut plus différent. Carrure, prestance, beauté... alors pourquoi rester avec lui quand je m'offre à toi, jeune sorcier ? »

C'en était trop pour Merlin, qui éclata de rire. Gwaine, lui, rongeait son frein.

« Un cheval... un cheval ose se comparer à moi...  
\- Pardon ? Cheval ? Comment ça chev... oh, ciel. »

Dépitée, l'invocation disparut. Ce n'est que lorsque Merlin eut terminé son fou-rire qu'il se rappela pourquoi il avait eu besoin de ladite invocation.

Gwaine lui interdit de la rappeler.  



End file.
